


Let Me Hear You Speaking Just For Me

by Moro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Come Sharing, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slutty Pidge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, goodbye friends I am gone, nobody asked for this and yet I have delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moro/pseuds/Moro
Summary: Leaving the rest of the Paladins to train and work with the Blade of Marmora full-time is the obvious right choice for Keith, but that doesn't make it easy or painless to leave everyone behind... and it's even harder to deal with for Pidge.Set in s4 episode 1. Keith x Pidge, but as usual for me, contains implied/referenced other pairings.





	Let Me Hear You Speaking Just For Me

This certainly wasn’t the first time Keith had been startled awake by something.  He jolted only slightly, his hand automatically reaching under his pillow for the knife stashed always within reach.  His hand quickly found the handle of the knife and pulled it free, his arm slowly moving up to the source of the noise.

Then, he felt movement on the bed, and he turned to see Pidge had climbed up onto it and was crawling towards him.  She spotted the blade in his hand, its silvery surface glinting off her glasses in the sliver of light that sliced a narrow blue line into the otherwise pitch black room.  She inclined her head in its direction and mumbled, “You can put that away.” Keith tried to sit up, but before he could do more than prop himself up on his elbows, Pidge had crawled on top of him, her small hands placed on his chest.

“Pidge, what’s going on?” Keith asked in a whisper, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.  Pidge peered down at his face, glancing over to the knife he still clutched in his hand.

“Told you to put that away,” she said, her speech a little fuzzy with obvious sleepiness.  Before Keith could answer, she leaned down and kissed him, already parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth—he responded automatically and she moaned softly, and finally the dagger clattered to the floor.  While her sudden attention was not unwelcome, he nevertheless pushed gently at her shoulders and she pulled back, looking down at him curiously.

“What?  What is it?”

“Pidge, it's _3_ in the _morning_ ,” Keith said with a hint of annoyance, although it was difficult to muster such feelings right after kissing her, especially with his body already responding.  He knew she could feel it, and wondered, not for the first time, at how she could so effortlessly elicit such a reaction from him. _It takes so little… damn, it's like I just can't help myself._

“What's your point?” Pidge countered, laying down fully on top of him and attempting to pull the blanket off.  It wasn't really a question.

Keith blinked at her. “You couldn’t wait at least a few more hours?” he asked, gesturing at nothing in particular.  He rubbed at his eyes and ran a hand distractedly through his hair, trying to accelerate wakefulness. Even in the dark, he could catch a look in her eyes that told him, ‘please, don't refuse me.’

Then, Pidge blinked a few times in confusion waving one hand in an incredulous gesture, and suddenly Keith realized what she plainly thought was obvious.   _Oh… because I’m leaving in the morning._

“Right,” was all Keith said, suddenly feeling a little dumb for not having put those pieces together initially.

“Well, I guess I could go wake up _Lance_ instead,” she said thoughtfully. “I'm _sure_ he wouldn't say no…”    

Keith growled something unintelligible, jealousy flaring dramatically within him and then evaporating just as rapidly, despite knowing she was probably lying about such intentions given the circumstances.  

“I don't want to hear anything about Lance,” he hissed.  Then, much more softly, “You know I could never say no to you.” He grabbed the back of Pidge’s neck, pulling her down closer to him.  

“That's right,” she purred. “Not that you could stop me.”  

It was then he realized, suddenly, that the oversized shirt she had worn to sleep _was_ in fact one of Lance’s, and that jealous spark crackled and flared for a few moments longer before fizzling out once again.  In a way, that brief fire was welcome. It shoved conflicting feelings associated with his departure out of his mind.

“You _slut,_ ” he murmured, the affection and desire coming through in equal measure.  Pidge felt her heartbeat rapidly speeding up from the words alone.

“Mmm, god I _love_ when you say things like that,” she replied huskily.  

“Yeah?”  His hands slipped under her shirt and he ordered, “now I want this _off,_ ” as he tugged it over her shoulders and flung it onto the floor.

“And these too…”  Keith hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, starting to pull it down, his hand gliding over her skin, not needing to see closely to feel the familiar line of her body.  Her skin was soft and slightly cool in the chilly compartment, and she sighed contentedly as he touched her. 

“Nh, Keith…” she whispered, grinding her hips down onto his—Keith’s breathing hitched momentarily at the pressure on his cock, half-hard and pressing insistently against his boxers.  

“ _Shit_ ,” Keith breathed, awkwardly pulling himself up so he could sit, dragging Pidge up with him easily so she could sit in his lap. “ _Dammit_.”  More coherent words were proving difficult right then.  He kissed her again, one hand sliding from the back of her neck slowly down her spine, his other hand moving between the two of them to press his fingers between her legs, drawing a gasp from her.  He could feel her slight wetness through the thin fabric of her underwear as he touched her, and her little gasps and short, irregular breaths in his ear shot straight to his cock. _She's so cute…_

“Cute…” he murmured, only half-aware he'd actually spoken aloud.  Pidge flushed with warmth at the comment.

“Nh, _Keith_ … ah…”

“You're wet already,” said Keith, the corner of his mouth upturned in a subtle grin. “You want it that much?”

“Of course,” Pidge answered breathily, holding onto his shoulders. “I need it, Keith… touch me…”

 _I know you have to leave.  I won't stop you. But I'll **miss** you.  It isn't the same with anyone else, Keith.  _ The familiarity was comforting even as it scratched, faintly, at painful open wounds.  He'd already made his decision, but it didn't make the cost of it sting any less.

Keith quickly pulled her underwear down with one hand and let it drop to the floor.  Pidge shivered as Keith slid the fingers of his other hand into her mouth—she closed her eyes and ran her tongue over them, sucking slowly, drawing a gasp from Keith before he pulled them out and moved them down, fingertips just brushing against her.

“ _Keith,_ ” Pidge pleaded, and he nodded and smoothly slipped his fingers inside her.  She moaned gratefully, grasping onto his shoulders as his fingers sank into her down to the knuckles, gasping his name once again as he began to thrust them slowly in her, feeling the tightness and wet heat surrounding them, the way her body responded so well to his touch.  Even in the dark room he could still see her cute face dusted with pink that crept down to her neck, seeming to highlight the scattering of freckles on her cheeks. With each thrust of his fingers he curled them slightly forward, pressing rhythmically against that sensitive spot inside her, and Pidge moaned into his ear with every movement, her rapid breathing warming his neck and inflaming the desire that coursed steadily through his blood.  He let the feeling wash over him, a sense of relief settling upon him as these thoughts drowned out everything else.

“You're so _cute_ , Pidge…” Keith whispered,  speeding up slightly, using the other arm to pull her closer to him, feeling the way her body shuddered and trembled against his own in time with every motion of his fingers.  He shifted the angle so that the palm of his hand pressed against her clit with each thrust and he felt her body jolt at the additional sensation, her moans louder—

“Ahhn—nnh, _Keeeiith_ , _faster_ , hnn— _fuck_ , nn—”

—and Keith obliged her, fucking her faster, the wet sounds mingled with Pidge’s cries and he felt her muscles tightening harder around his fingers and he knew, knew from experience she was so _close_ , only a _little more_ —

“That's it, yeah, come on, come on—” he urged her, switching to short, quick hard thrusts with his fingers held firm and straight.  Pidge slumped forward onto him and then he reached between them, shifting both hands, pressing the fingers of the other hand lightly to her clit and moving rhythmically—

“Nnh _, ah! Keith_ , I'm, comi—ahh _hhnn_ — _hnn!_ ”

—as she came she dug her nails into the back of Keith’s neck, clamping her legs around his hand, her body jerking against his, her moans breaking up into little gasps.  Keith drank it in, shut his eyes and let his other senses take over, feeling her muscles rapidly squeezing his fingers as her orgasm rushed through her—he continued slowly flexing his fingers and enjoying the little moans the additional touch drew from her.

“Hnn, hey!  That’s, enough… !” she murmured feebly, pleasure continuing to course through her body in little peaks.    

“No,” Keith replied simply with a satisfied smile _,_ relishing that ability to draw it out like this.  “I’d rather draw this out as long as I can.”

“Ah—nn, _Keeeeeith_ …” Pidge whimpered, in no way trying to stop him, but feeling a bit helpless as he continued to wring every bit of pleasure he possibly could from her.     

Only when she finally relaxed her legs, and the muscular contractions slowed to a stop, did he let his fingers slip out, Pidge’s body still twitching slightly as he did so.  He reached up to her face with his sticky hand and she licked at his fingers out of habit.

“Pidge, I…”  He felt like he wanted to say something, but the words eluded him.  “Before I leave, I want to…”

“Keith.”  Her warm brown eyes seemed to reflect the light in Keith’s own.  Emotions at once warm and painful stirred inside him and he quickly pushed them away by kissing her again.   _Far easier than talking about it.  Any of it… she seems to know that, too._

Pidge melted against him, threading her fingers through his dark hair.  Keith sighed appreciatively, of _course_ she understood, and the hints of pain and uncertainty slipped from his mind again.  She moaned softly into his mouth, pushing him back down to the bed, her small body pressed against him so close he could feel her rapid heartbeat matching his.  

It was unusual for her to kiss him this much.  Keith knew better than to comment on that, either.  To appreciate the feeling now was more than good enough.

_So much is so difficult about human contact… about human connection… But not with **you**._

Pidge broke away from Keith, her breathing heavy and deep.  She reached down between them and felt for his cock, hard and straining against his boxers, her small, deft hand reaching in to pull it free, the motion carrying into a slow stroke.  Keith clung to her, swore under his breath, and her soft, satisfied chuckle only amplified the jolts of pleasure with each steady stroke.

“Nnh, Pidge, hey—”

“Mmm, looks like I'm not the only one who needs it _bad_ ,” Pidge said smoothly, sliding down his body without losing her grip on his cock, relishing the way his body jerked at her touch.  “Don't worry, I know what you need.” Keith’s eyes had fallen closed and he moaned abruptly as he felt the languorous touch of her tongue tracing a path up his cock, before she leaned in further and swallowed him down almost to the base with practiced ease.

“Oh _god_ , f, _fuck_ , Pidge—”

She hummed around him, sliding up and down and each time his cock hit the back of her throat Keith gasped, hips twitching upward to meet her mouth. His hands moved to either side of her head and she moaned encouragingly as he found a loose grip on her hair, moaning louder when his hands tightened involuntarily as his body shuddered—pleasure climbing up and up within him, her soft muffled moans increasing in frequency—

Pidge moved faster, swallowing around his cock as it slid down her throat, her eyes watering slightly but she didn't care, she sucked him harder, and then Keith felt two of her fingers, wet already—it had to be from _her,_ from her own wetness—pressing easily into him and slowly flexing back and forth—he gasped loudly and held on harder to her hair, his hands shaky but holding on tightly.

“ _Fuck_ , oh _god_ , oh _fuck_ Pidge don't stop—” Keith whimpered, as she began to gently thrust her fingers with the motion alternating as she sucked him, swallowing his cock down the back of her throat at a steadily building pace.  Keith’s ragged breathing and moans grew louder, Pidge could tell he was close—she swallowed his cock as deeply as it could go, moving her tongue over it and swallowing around it, eyes watering but she pushed past it—

Keith gave a sharp moan which he attempted to stifle by biting his tongue as he came, his cum filling Pidge’s mouth and spurting down her throat.  She continued sucking him, though more slowly, and Keith whimpered, his eyes tightly closed, as she wrung the last drop from him. She pulled off him, removed her fingers carefully and, before he could react, crawled up his body and kissed him deeply.

He jolted.  Pidge hadn't simply swallowed like she usually did.  Instead, she had kept most of the cum in her mouth, and Keith shuddered tasting it on his own tongue, tasting it from her mouth, the heat of her body almost unbearable against his own.  It was still too soon for his body to keep pace with his mind’s desires but he moaned softly into her mouth all the same. She released him at last, licking the last traces of cum off her lips with an utterly filthy smile.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Keith breathed.  “Pidge… That was. Um.”

Pidge’s smirk widened even more. “That's exactly the reaction I was hoping to get,” she purred.

Keith kissed her again, with more force than he had before, her soft moan of pleasant surprise only encouraging him further.  He ran his hands over her again almost distractedly and silently thanked his Galra heritage for one of the small but very welcome benefits it afforded him as he felt himself beginning to get hard again already, if slowly.  As he moved to sit up he pushed her to the side, rolling her off him and onto her back so he could climb on top of her. She gazed up at him expectantly and felt a little thrill down her spine at how he looked above her with his flushed face, disheveled long black hair outlining the angle of his shoulders and the subtle outlines of the muscles in his arms.  His dark eyes seemed to be darting over her body, like he couldn’t decide what part of her to look at the most, and it felt like a subtle touch all its own.

“Go on,” she said invitingly.

Keith leaned down to kiss the side of her throat, one hand caressing her body smoothly and the other resting on her thigh, and Pidge’s soft sigh rewarded the gentle touch, the way she arched against him to automatically pull him closer, craving the feeling of his lean body pressed against her own.  He lightly nipped the delicate skin of her neck and she breathed his name with a little gasp. Keith’s cock throbbed at the sound, growing harder against her thigh, and he shifted so that it was pressed between her legs instead, letting out a gasp of his own at the warm wetness that met him.

“Nnh, Keith, I can’t wait anymore _,_ ” Pidge begged, rolling her hips up towards him and moaning at the feeling of his cock sliding against her.  “Fuck me, _please…_ ”

“More, tell me more,” Keith ordered, focusing everything on the sound of her voice and the sensation of her small body beneath him, trying to etch every detail indelibly in his memory so he would retain it as long as possible.  “Tell me how much you want it, Pidge.”

The tone of his voice sent further shivers down Pidge’s spine.  “Keith, _fuck me_ , I want it so bad,” she pleaded, one hand gripping the side of the bed and the other shakily pulling at Keith’s hair.  She raised one leg, opening herself up further and gasping anew as his cock rubbed more directly against her clit, the firm heat of his skin sending a renewed spark of pleasure through her.  “I need it, _do it,_ Keith, _please…_ ”

Keith made a wordless growl and reached between them, grabbing her other leg and pulling it up, pressing it down against her body so she was almost folded in half.  He positioned himself and then bit down at the join of her shoulder and neck, harder than before, really digging his teeth into it, and thrust himself inside her with a quick snap of his hips—    

—Pidge moaned low in her throat as he sheathed himself inside her, at the downward angle he filled her so _completely_ , she tried to move her hips up to meet him but he grabbed her other leg and held her down like that as he began to thrust into her—

“Ahhn, ah, _Keeeeiiith_ , nhh…” she whimpered as he slid in and out at a pace much too slow for her liking, but she could feel every inch of him rubbing inside and at the apex of each thrust hitting deep inside, the feeling of helplessness from his strong grip intensified the feeling and she held tightly to the bed and let Keith’s thrusts move her slowly, whimpering as with each thrust she expected him to speed up, but he continued his steady pace.

“Faster, Keith,” she pleaded, “I need more…”

“Mm, do you?” Keith asked as though he were _actually_ wondering and did not in fact know the answer, bracing himself more against her folded body so he could fuck her more rapidly—the shift in angle meant his thrusts were pointed almost directly downward into her and it made her feel even tighter around him, he groaned through his teeth at the incredible heat and wetness surrounding his cock and the wonderful noises _she_ was making only enhanced the feeling.

“ _Yes,_ ” she gasped, “faster, _fuck me—_ ” —she interrupted herself with a desperate whine when Keith pulled out of her completely, but then he had grabbed her whole body, pulled her towards him, turning her sideways and wrenching one of her legs up in the air until it was braced vertically against his body, and he slammed into her and sparks flashed in the corners of her eyes—

“ _Ah—!  Keith—!_ ”

Finally he obliged her with the pace she had been begging for, pumping in and out of her bruisingly hard so he shoved her against his bed with every thrust, moaning at how _good_ she felt inside, looking down at her sideways beneath him with her chest heaving and a sheen of sweat covering her small body.

“God you—nnh—look so _good_ like this _,_ ” Keith growled, hungrily drinking in the sight of her as surely as he absorbed himself in how tight and wet she was, her body squeezing and welcoming his cock like it was made for him—Pidge turned her head to gaze up at him with eyes clouded with desire.

“Ahhn, _ah!_ Hn, harder!” she cried, struggling to form the words.  “Nnhh, wreck me… ”

Keith reached down and grabbed one of Pidge’s arms where it lay next to her—he wrenched it up towards him, ignoring her squeak of surprise and using his grip on her arm as leverage to fuck her more deeply, and Pidge struggled to move, quickly finding she could do little.   _He’s so much stronger than me…_ With her remaining free arm she tried to reach between her legs to touch herself, but Keith grabbed that hand too and held both her arms at the wrists in the same manner as he had held the one.  Helpless under him, she went limp and let herself be used, the pleasure building inexorably higher and higher inside, aching to touch herself but unable to do anything but take it.

“K, Keith, _ahnnhh_ , please,” she gasped, “please, ah—!—I’m so _close_ —”

Keith braced himself against her leg and reached between them with his free hand, resting his fingers against her clit and carefully moving them, moaning as the additional touch caused her to tighten further around his cock—

“Oh _fuck_ , ahh—ah, _ah, that's_ —”

“That's it, come on, Pidge…” he encouraged breathlessly.   _I could watch you come a thousand times, please, come for me again, let me feel you…_ His thrusts were becoming more erratic, he was pretty close himself, all he needed was a bit more, and then Pidge arched sharply and cried out his name—  

“ _Ah—Keith—!_ ”

—she shuddered as she came _hard,_ her moans breaking into a high little whine as the pleasure overwhelmed her completely—Keith felt her tightening hard around his cock, squeezing him, he pulled her hard towards him so he was as deep inside as he could go and gritting his teeth he finally shot past that edge he’d been teetering on, cum spurting deeply in her.  Pidge could feel it, too, still twitching around his cock as he finished, her own body still riding out the second orgasm and trembling all over.

He stayed inside her like that, still catching his breath and admiring the flushed glow of her skin in the aftermath, until he couldn’t stay upright anymore and carefully pulled out to flop back onto the bed.  Pidge, her arms shaking with the effort it took, nudged at him until he laid on his back, then pulled herself up to rest her head on his chest. She wrapped one small arm around his shoulders, toying with the soft hair against the back of his neck.

 _Don’t go…_  But of course, she wouldn’t say it, couldn’t.   Instead, she just let out a long sigh.

Eventually, the silence dragging, Keith felt compelled to say something to her.  “I _will_ be coming back, you know.”  Pidge lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him sharply.  She said nothing for many long moments, and Keith found himself wanting to squirm, discomfited by the intensity of her silent stare.

“I know you plan to… but… that doesn't guarantee you will,” she said finally, like it was an effort to articulate her worry.  “Something could happen…” Anxiety was plainly visible on her face, doubtless she was already imagining various terrible scenarios.

_I can’t let her worry about me like this._

“I _am_ coming back, Pidge,” Keith said, more firmly.  He squeezed her, letting out a slow breath. At that moment she felt so very small and vulnerable in his arms.  “Have some faith in me.”

“You _have_ to,” Pidge insisted.  “I won’t ever forgive you if you die.”

Keith suppressed a small laugh, ruffling Pidge’s messy hair affectionately.  Finally, he realized he probably should answer her. “Well. I wouldn’t expect you to.”


End file.
